


The Cop

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [30]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "Come on, don't cry, we'll find your mom" the words caught his attention and he looked around.





	

"Come on, don't cry, we'll find your mom" the words caught his attention and he looked around. A boy was standing next to a small redheaded girl with his hands on her shoulders as she kept rubbing at her eyes with small fists, clutching a rag doll close to her chest.  
"It's okay to cry sometimes, you know." he said crouching beside them "What's your name kid?" He asked the boy first to give the girl some time to collect herself.  
"Fox Mulder, sir, and you are?" The tone of his voice surprised him, distrustful and protective at once. _A feisty little one_ , he thought to himself.  
"Sam Hodiak, LAPD" he replied but the boy's eyes just narrowed further.  
"How do I know you're not lying, you got a badge?" _Smart kid_ , he showed the boy his badge and smiled as the girl's head sprang up.  
"You cry, Fox?" The boy shook his head fiercely 'no' and when the girl saw him she steeled herself as well, as if quietly telling herself that if he doesn't cry, she won't cry either.  
"Look" young Fox turned back to her, _who names his kid Fox, honestly_ "he's a cop, he's got a badge and all. He'll help us." The girl looked between Sam's face and the gold star in his hand and smiled faintly, watching the sun reflect of it's polished surface.  
"There's that smile, was that so hard?" He handed her his hankerchief "what's your name young lady?"  
"Dana" she wiped her eyes and blew her small cute nose. He noticed that her doll was dressed like a doctor, lab coat, stethoscope, the works "Dana Scully"  
"Alright Dana, where did you last see your mom?"

Dana explained that she was standing with her mom, Missy and Bill by the candy floss stand and Bill was mean to her so she wanted to go home already. Then she saw the tent where they said you could see a dog-faced boy. She got curious so she let go of her mom's hand and went to see if there was a way she could take a look for free, but there was no way. The man who stood in front of the tent shooed her away and when she turned to go back, her mom was gone and she was alone.  
"That's where I found her" Fox interjected pointing behind them. Sam looked around and true enough, a poster was hanging in front of one of the tents nearby, clearly and in bold letters inviting people to see the boy wonder.  
"When did that happen?" He asked already scanning the crowd for frantic parents.  
"Just now" Fox replied, but before he said anything else they all heard a voice calling the girl's name.  
"Dana!" A dark haired woman was rushing towards them. She fell to her knees and took her daughter in her arms.  
"It's alright Mrs. Scully." He stood up and smiled at her reassuringly "she's alright"  
"Who are you?" Her eyes traveled between the boy and the man, fear evident on her face.  
"Detective Hodiak, LAPD" he introduced himself, again "and this is Fox, he kept an eye for your little girl." He said, putting one hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling him straighten up as if to look taller, _a good kid this one, responsible._  
"I'm fine mom" Dana reassured her. Already calm and a little embarrassed at the public displays of affection she tried to free herself from her mother's embrace.  
"We were just looking at the dog-faced boy" Fox supplied as if it explained and justified everything in his world.  
"There's no such thing as a dog-faced boy" Mrs Scully declared with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"Yes there is!" both Fox and Dana objected in unison, making Sam laugh.  
"There are infinite mysteries in the world but I think you had enough of those for one day" he crouched in front of them, his kind green eyes and warm smile traveled between them.  
"You two be good" he shook Dana's little hand with all seriousness and respect he could muster "well, maybe not too good" he added and winked at Fox ruffling his hair. Someone was calling the boy's name in the distance.  
"Have a nice day ma'am" He nodded at Mrs Scully and disappeared into the crowd, dark blue suit jacket thrown over one shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a month ago, got self-conscious, deleted it, decided to bring it back.  
> Another pointless crossover :)


End file.
